The invention relates to devices that provide resistance to air and, in particular, to a chute that is connected to a skier as he descends down a hill. The chute is not deployed so long as the skier keeps his arms inward toward his body. In order to deploy the chute, the skier stands erect and extends his arms outward causing the initial passage of air to deploy the chute into the fully open position. In the fully open position, the skier rides on a "cushion" of air which slows his momentum considerably.